


Entwined

by okydoky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:30:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8308522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okydoky/pseuds/okydoky
Summary: James never knew that dreams could come true.





	

“James, no!” Scorpius gasps as James pushes him against the wall. James knows Scorpius doesn’t mean it when his pale hands reach blindly in the dark room. They find James, grasping at his biceps tightly, before pulling him in.

“No?” James asks. “You sure?” He runs his hands up and down Scorpius’s chest, feeling his nipples harden and tighten through the thin fabric of his shirt. James slides one hand up under the fabric to pinch Scorpius’s nipple. Scorpius arches into the touch, whining, and James slides a knee between Scorpius’s thighs.

“Al… your whole family… they’re downstairs, they’ll hear us,” Scorpius gasps out. Now, he’s rubbing himself against James’s thigh, James can feel his balls, hot through his trousers, and the swell of his arousal too. 

“You fucking love it,” James growls. He lowers his lips to Scorpius’s ear, licking the lobe before taking it between his teeth. Scorpius relaxes, to James, holding Scorpius in his arms, it feels like he’s melting. James licks Scorpius’s neck, a full length lick straight across his pulse point. James can feel the blood pounding beneath his tongue. “You want Al to walk in on us, don’t you? Maybe he’ll see you on your knees, sucking my cock deep into your mouth. Perhaps I’ll get you bent over, leaning on the bed to support yourself while I pound my prick into you from behind.”

Scorpius moans, helplessly. His hands grasp at James’s shoulders, James can feel Scorpius’s nails in his back. 

“I don’t even think I’m going to get you undressed, am I?” James whispers. 

Scorpius bites his lip then takes James’s face in his hands. He kisses James, slipping his tongue between James’s lips. Their tongues entwine, and to James, it feels like this is it. This moment in time could be the last ever, a nuclear war could be happening around them, and this kiss would be more important. More important than life, more important than death. All that matters is the feel of skin on skin, the noise Scorpius makes when he comes, and how his glasses tilt on his face as he becomes wild and uninhibited in orgasm. 

The kiss becomes little more than a complicated mess of teeth and tongues, of hands clawing at clothes. James pulls away and pushes Scorpius against the wall, hard. His shoulders hit the door with a dull thud.

James raises his finger to his lips and shushes Scorpius. It wouldn’t really do to be heard.

Scorpius is only in the Potter house as Al’s best friend – not James’s boyfriend. Scorpius is out as gay – but James isn’t. James is a professional Quidditch player, only his first year out of Hogwarts. The game is very prejudiced, and he doesn’t want to come out. Especially because the bloke he is fucking, and in love with, fucking in love with Scorpius Malfoy. It doesn’t bother him, but it bothers the rest of the world. Often, James thinks,fuck the world.

They haven’t bothered arguing about it too much yet, although James knows it’s inevitable. Scorpius is still in school – they barely get to see each other anyway, and when they do, words aren’t the first thing on their minds. 

On one level, James does want his family to know. If he was anybody but a Quidditch player, whose career could easily be destroyed by a gay rumour, his parents would know. They were fine with Uncle Charlie being gay. Although, James does know there’s a reason that Uncle Charlie doesn’t live in England anymore. 

It’s not fair. All he wants to do is be with the one he loves – but he can’t. The choice between Scorpius and Quidditch is only highlighted by the fact that the section of wall Scorpius is leaning against is plastered in posters of different maneuvers and players. He wonders whether Scorpius knows of his internal conflict. Then again, Scorpius knows everything.

A nip of teeth at James’s lip brings him out of his daydream. How could he be daydreaming with this gorgeous man in front of him, panting and begging?

“Want me to suck you?” Scorpius whispers. He bites his lip, looking at James coyly from underneath a swept over fringe.

James shakes his head.

Scorpius pouts, and James can’t help but take the protruding lip between his teeth. He soothes the skin with a swipe of his cool tongue. He keeps his eyes open, watching as Scorpius’s eyelids flutter shut, and his hips snap forwards, his cock looking for friction.

“I want you to fuck me,” James murmurs in Scorpius’s ear. Scorpius pulls away in shock. He holds James away at arms length and peers at him, squinting through his glasses.

“James… is that you?” Scorpius asks.

James smirks wryly. “Please?”

They’ve never done it like this before. They’re both experts at hand-jobs, blow-jobs and Scorpius being fucked within an inch of his sanity. But James has never asked to be penetrated before, and Scorpius hasn’t vocalized his wish to either. James can feel he’s up for it, as his cock swells in his trousers.

“Really?” Scorpius asks. His breath is hot on James’s lips and James just wants to devour him. But he needs this more. Never before has he felt the desire to be so fully conquered and owned as he imagines he will be after he’s been fucked. He wants to be as free as Scorpius appears after James has been inside him. “Now?”

James feels a blush rise on his cheeks. Now really is an awful time, but he doesn’t care. He’s aching with the need to have Scorpius inside him, like never before.

“Don’t care,” James says recklessly. “Fuck ‘em. They can find out. I want you.” It’s the nearest thing either of them have ever come to admitting love. James has to swallow, ard, to stop that coming out as well.

“Oh, God,” Scorpius moans, and pushes off the wall. Suddenly, he seems to overpower James, and James’s heart begins to beat fast, so fast. 

The back of James’s knees hit his bed, and suddenly he’s looking at a picture of a naked witch, straddling a broom. He shuts his eyes and scrambles back, until he’s looking at bare ceiling.

“Fingers,” James says. Scorpius looks at his hands – he looks surprised, James notes fondly. He wants to remember every moment of this. It’s not everyday he loses his virginity, and he wants to remember every movement, every caress, every noise.

James raises his knees off the bed, spreading them. The flats of his feet are on the bed. “Why am I still in clothes?” he moans. 

They both strip hurriedly before retaking their positions. James suddenly feels very exposed, his arse spread open for Scorpius. He suddenly understands every look Scorpius has ever given him when he’s been laid out before him. In this moment, there is only the two of them in the world. They are all that matters.

“Please,” James moans. He grabs his wand and casts a Lubrication Charm. Scorpius gasps as his hand is covered in cool lube. 

Scorpius grabs James’s arse, pulling James towards him. James spreads his legs, and bites his tongue as a blunt finger is slid slowly into his arse. 

Scorpius pushes his finger in and out, twisting it as he fists James’s cock. He does it until James is pushing back, past the discomfort and pain. 

“Another,” James says in a voice that seems an awful lot like a whine. 

James gets what he asks for, and suddenly his arse aches as there are two fingers inside him. Scorpius moves slowly, and James appreciates it so much. He hopes he was this careful with Scorpius the first time. He doesn’t think he was, but he’ll make it better somehow.

“I love you.”

It takes James a minute to realize he was the one that said that. He throws his arm across his face, embarrassed. Scorpius pulls it off, his fingers sticky and wet as does. Scorpius leans over, their noses almost touching. 

“I love you too,” Scorpius says, and they kiss. James wraps his legs around Scorpius’s waist, and the tip of his cock rubs against the rim of James’s arse.

“Do it,” he whispers. He clenches his teeth, preparing for the pain. Scorpius always denies it hurt the first time, but James knows he’s lying. He scratches his neck when he lies.

“Okay,” Scorpius says, nodding to himself.

He braces himself over James, who grasps Scorpius’s cock, pressing it against his arse. Scorpius pushes forwards.

“Harder,” James urges, just as the head of Scorpius’s cock pushes past the first ring of muscle. No pain yet.

Scorpius pushes more, and James is stretched wide open, more than he ever has been before. It aches, not hurts, but Scorpius isn’t all the way in yet. One final surge, there’s a bolt of pain and then it’s gone, and Scorpius’s balls are against his arse. They both let out the breath of air they had been holding. Somehow, James feels better, and rocks forwards experimentally.

Scorpius moans and pulls out before pushing back in. He fucks James slowly, as he gets used to the feeling. It’s a feeling he likes, it’s not horrible, it doesn’t hurt like he feared. He thinks he understands why Scorpius begs for it, but can never see himself doing the same.

Then Scorpius picks his speed up, thrusting into him faster. James knows how brilliant it feels when Scorpius puts his legs over James’s shoulders, so he does the same. Scorpius moans, and the different angle is what it takes. 

Suddenly, Scorpius is in the right place, and James is caught up in a whirlwind of pleasure which escalates when Scorpius grabs his cock and begins to pull. It doesn’t take long for James to come, and Scorpius follows soon after. James understands every beg, and moan and Please!as he experiences an orgasm so intense that he sees stars, galaxies, supernovas. 

Scorpius comes the second after James digs his nails into his arse. James always knew he was a kinky bastard. He bites James’s shoulder, leaving marks. 

James smiles as Scorpius’s cock slips out of his arse with an awkward squelch, and Scorpius collapses on top of James. Their chests are pressed together, sweaty and covered in come.

“Thank you,” Scorpius whispers.

“You’re welcome.”

After a minute, Scorpius gets up, sitting on the end of the bed. James follows, and their hands entwine. James briefly wonders how much noise they have made, and his heart skips a beat. He imagines then dressing, and going down the stairs, hands still together. No one comments, but his dad blushes and his mum tuts with a smile on her face. Al mimes being sick and Lily looks slightly confused. He wishes.

They dress silently. 

They walk down the stairs. On the last step, Scorpius grabs James’s hand. James squeezes.

As they walk into the living room, every head turns to look at them, silently. Even the television seems to shut up.

Dad blushes. 

Mum tuts with a smile.

Al mimes being sick before rolling his eyes, and Lily looks confused.

James never knew that dreams could come true.


End file.
